Dancing with myself
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Logan saved Elizabeth and since then, she's been the little sister he's never had. Join Logan and Elizabeth as they meet some fellow mutants and become X-Men. It also looks like there's love in these two's future!
1. Chapter 1

Dancing with myself

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

**A/N- I know this is short, but it is pure set up. This story will follow the movie plot line/timeline and a little afterward.**

* * *

Logan found himself in a small town in Canada.

Like he usually did, he stopped by the local bar to get a few drinks. As he was entering the bar, he heard soft crying. He walked around to the alleyway and saw a young woman huddled up in a tattered blanket and coat. "Hey kid", Logan said.

She looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

The girl said nothing.

Logan sighed and started to walk off. He stopped and turned back around. He walked back toward her. "C'mon kid", he said. He helped her up. He carried her to his RV. He put her in the passenger seat. He cranked the heat up. "You got a name, kid?" he asked her.

"Elizabeth", she said.

"Why were you in the back of a bar?" he asked.

"My parents kicked me out", she said.

"Have you ever heard of mutants?" she asked him.

Logan's head snapped to the side quickly.

"I'll understand if you kick me out now", she said.

He clinched his fist and his claws shot out.

Elizabeth gasped.

"So, what's your mutation?" Logan asked.

She raised her hands and he watched as electricity came out of her fingertips. "I won't hurt you. I mean…I could, but I won't", she told him, "The most I can is shock you".

"I'm Logan", he said.

"No last name?" she asked him.

"I don't remember anything before the 70's", he told her.

"Wow", Elizabeth said.

"So what do you do?" he asked her.

"Like work wise?" she asked, "I used to teach dance at a local dance academy. They kicked me out when they learned I was a mutant".

* * *

Elizabeth and Logan began traveling together.

They mostly stuck to Canada since that's where the two were from.

Logan treated Elizabeth like the little sister he never had.

The two were a dynamic duo.

That was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

**A/N-Lyrics belong to Billy Idol.**

* * *

_On the floor of Tokyo..._

* * *

*a few years later*

Elizabeth and Logan were staying in a motel like they normally did.

And like every night, Elizabeth was awoken by Logan yelling.

He sat up as his claws pierced the mattress he was sleeping on.

Elizabeth hurried to his side. "Shhh. Logan", she softly said, "It's okay. You're here. You're safe". She positioned herself behind Logan and he leaned back into her chest.

Logan was breathing heavily.

"It's okay", Elizabeth told him again. She grabbed a small washcloth and gently dabbed Logan's sweaty skin.

"Thank you", he said looking up at her.

"Anytime", she said kissing him on the head. She moved to go back to her own bed, but he grabbed his wrist. Elizabeth could see the unspoken question in his eyes.

He moved over and made room for her.

She crawled in behind him and burrowed into his back like she always did. She always slept behind him, because it provided an easy out. She had been scratched many times by his claws when he had another nightmare.

Sleeping behind him decreased her chances of getting scratched.

When she _was _scratched, it sent Logan into fits of guilt.

But she tried to reassure him that he could never really hurt her.

* * *

"Kid, wake up", Logan said.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and was met with a flash of white. She looked over at Logan. She sat up and yawned. "Where are we?" she asked him.

"Laughlin City, Canada", Logan told her.

"It's not like you have to tell me the country all the time", she teased, "And quit calling me kid".

"We could be in the Northern United States for all you know. You always sleep", he told her.

"One of us has to", she said giving him a sleepy smile.

* * *

*A couple of nights later*

The bar was loud.

Full of people shouting and cheering.

Another guy was dragged from the cage.

This is how Logan and Elizabeth made their money.

By Logan cage fighting.

"Gentlemen, in all my years, I've never seen anything like that", the announcer said.

Logan leaned up against a pole.

"Beautiful performance once again Logan", Elizabeth teased.

Most people who saw them together assumed the two were a couple, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

They _had_ kissed each other once, but they were both drunk.

It didn't feel right to them, but they let people think they were a couple.

It kept unwanted suitors away from Elizabeth.

"Are you gonna let this man walk away with your money?" the announcer asked.

"Are you sure I can't give him a little shock?" Elizabeth asked Logan.

Logan simply smirked and said, "It'd be too obvious, _darlin'_. Trying to keep a low profile, remember?"

"I'll fight him!" a man said standing up.

Logan took no notice as he downed his shot of alcohol.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our savior!" the announcer said.

The guy kicked and punched Logan, causing Elizabeth to gasp and grabbed onto the fence.

In her distraction, she let out a small charge, which shocked Logan.

He groaned.

"Sorry", she said to him and pulled her hands off.

Logan got up and punched the guy twice, before head butting him.

The guy hit the ground and didn't get up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's winner and still king of the cage, the Wolverine!" the announcer said.

* * *

Like every night, after winning the two settled down at the bar.

"I'll have a beer", Logan said sticking his cigar in his mouth.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. She had tried countless times to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to her.

They sat in silence at the bar listening to the news on the television.

Both Elizabeth and Logan looked up when the word 'mutant' was said.

Logan looked over and saw a girl sitting at the bar.

Elizabeth followed his gaze.

The girl looked around 16. The age Elizabeth herself had met Logan.

A guy walked up behind Logan and tapped him on the shoulder. "You owe me some money", the guy said.

"Logan", Elizabeth warned him.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it", the man said.

Elizabeth was beginning to get nervous.

This happened every single time.

"I know what you are", the guy whispered to Logan.

"You lost your money. Keep this up, you'll lost something else", Logan threatened.

Both Logan and Elizabeth heard the sound of a knife being drawn.

"Look out!" the girl yelled.

Logan spun around and pinned the guy to a wooden pillar, claws shooting out.

Elizabeth sat frozen on her bar-stool as the bartender pulled a gun on Logan. She stepped up behind the man and said, "You pull that trigger and it'll be the last thing you ever do".

"Get out of my bar, freak", the bartender said.

Logan's other hand shot out and cut the gun in half. Logan straightened up and his claws retreated into his arms. "Come on Elizabeth", Logan said.

As they were leaving, Elizabeth's hand brushed the bartender's arm and sent a shock-wave through his body that sent him to the floor.

Logan looked at her.

"What? He deserved it!" she insisted as he ushered her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own X-Men in any way.**

**A/N- How would guys feel about Gambit coming into the picture later on?**

* * *

Logan and Elizabeth got into the RV. Logan clenched his fist and rubbed it.

Elizabeth looked at Logan.

"What?" he snapped, still pissed off from being attacked.

"Nothing", she said softly and looked away from him.

* * *

They drove for a little while before Logan heard a thud.

He stopped the RV. "Stay in the truck", Logan said getting out.

Elizabeth didn't listen to him and got out.

He walked over to the trailer and noticed a lump. He poked it and it moved. He threw the tarp back.

It was the girl from the bar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked her.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride", she said in a southern accent, "Thought you might help me".

"Get out", Logan told her.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Logan growled at her.

He picked up the girl's duffel bag and threw it into the road.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked getting out.

"I don't know", Logan told her.

"You don't know or you don't care?" she asked.

"Pick one", Logan snapped. Logan walked back to the truck and got in.

Elizabeth looked at the girl and followed Logan.

"I saved your life", the girl called.

"No, you didn't", Logan said and slammed the door. He started the truck and started to drive.

"Logan…" Elizabeth said, "C'mon. She's just like me".

Logan sighed and stopped the truck.

The girl grabbed her stuff and ran for the truck.

Elizabeth settled herself next to Logan's seat on the floor.

He didn't like her riding there because he always worried for her safety.

The girl got in the truck. "You don't have anything to eat, do you?" the girl asked Logan.

Logan reached across her and into the glove box.

The girl took off her gloves and started eating. "I'm Rogue", she said.

Elizabeth giggled, but stopped when she saw the girl was looking at her.

Logan didn't answer her.

"I'm Elizabeth", Elizabeth told Rogue.

"Were you in the army?" Rogue asked, looking at Logan's dog tags, "Doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Logan said nothing. He simply tucked them into his t-shirt.

"So are you two, like, together?" Rogue asked.

Elizabeth laughed, while Logan smirked.

"Let's just say you're not my first stray", Logan said.

Rogue looked back into the RV. "Wow", she said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad", she said.

"Look, if you'd prefer the road…" Logan threatened.

"No. No. It looks great", Rogue said, "Looks cozy".

Elizabeth laughed once again. "We don't always stay in there. Sometimes we stay at hotels, but that usually results in torn sheets", Elizabeth told her.

Logan noticed Rogue rubbing her hands together. He cranked up the heat and reached for Rogue's hands. "Put your hands on the heater", Logan told her.

She jerked back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid", he said.

"It's nothing personal. It's just that…when people touch my skin, something happens", Rogue told them.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I don't know", she said, "They just get hurt".

"Fair enough", Logan said.

"See? She _is _like me!" Elizabeth said happily, causing Logan to roll his eyes at her.

"What can you do?" Rogue asked.

Elizabeth slipped her own gloves off and created a small electricity ball in between her hands. "I don't have much control over it right now. The least I can do is shock someone really bad", Elizabeth explained.

Rogue looked at Logan's hand on the steering wheel. "When they come out, does it hurt?" Rogue asked.

"Every time", Logan told her, "So what kind of name is Rogue?"

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?" she asked him.

Elizabeth giggled at the girl's spirit.

"My name's Logan", he told her.

"Marie", Rogue said, "You know, you should wear your seat belt".

"Look, kid. I don't need advice on auto safety from…" but Logan was cut off.

The next thing Elizabeth knew, her head slammed into the center console.


End file.
